Power actuated guns are frequently used in construction. The power actuated guns are used to fasten building materials to a hard surface. Power actuated guns generally use a powder charge or a cartridge to drive a nail or a stud with great force into a hard surface, such as cement. Fasteners are often used that are comprised of a shaped plate with a nail or stud placed there through. Often, an angled plate having a hole therein is used so that a wire or other device can be fastened thereto. An example of a fastener which is used with a power actuated gun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,923 entitled “Fastener Assembly” issuing to Losada on Apr. 12, 1988, which is herein incorporated by reference. Power actuated fastener guns have been used in combination with the fastener assemblies. The stud or nail of the fastener assembly is placed within the barrel of the power actuated gun and placed adjacent a hard surface. The power actuated gun is then fired driving the stud or nail into the hard surface. Often, the fasteners will be used in ceiling applications with the power actuated gun being placed on a pole, the fastener assembly being inserted within the bore of the power actuated gun and the whole device raised to the ceiling with the pole. When pressure is applied to the pole, the power actuated gun fires, driving the nail or stud into the hard surface. The power actuated gun is then lowered for insertion of another fastener assembly. Often, it is also necessary to cock the gun or to advance the powder charge to render the gun operable for another firing. While this operation is satisfactory for many applications, it also requires a great deal of time to manually load each fastener assembly prior to firing the power actuated gun. Therefore, there is a need to improve and make more productive the use of power actuated guns and fastener assemblies so as to increase their efficiency and make each worker more productive. Increases in productivity are essential in the construction field where ever escalating labor costs make it essential that each worker as productive as possible. Therefore, there is a continuing need to increase the productivity of each worker and to automate the construction process as much as possible. One system that has greatly advanced the power actuated gun art is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/403,109 filed Oct. 14, 1999 and entitled “Fastener Feeding System For Power Actuated Gun” invented by Losada, which is herein incorporated by reference. While this device has dramatically improved the productivity of workers, there is a need for yet further improvement.